Le Chant des Sirenes
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: YURI. Pairing : Hermione ?. Un chant monte du lac la nuit.... Un chant... De peine ? Ou est-ce autre chose ?


_**J'en reviens pas...  
Un "One Shot" de plus, alors que j'ai tant de fics à terminer... Et c'est pas prêt d'être terminé, vu que j'ai TOUT perdu dans un formatage sauvage. Donc le temps de réécrire ce que j'avais en avance et ce que je n'ai plus... TT  
En attendant, je vous envoie ceci... **_

Disclaimer : Le contexte et les personnages sont à JKR, sauf la sirène. Je me la garde. La chanson est de RoBERT. (Le Chant Des Sirènes)  
Ceci est un YURI- Shojo-Ai. Si ça vous dérange hein... Zou, fermez la page :D

* * *

_Dans les flots de nos larmes  
Où nous vivons en peine  
Âmes sœurs, âmes seules_

Dans cet environnement froid, où la lumière peine parfois à percer, et où la température change rarement, je vis…  
J'évolue.  
Je flotte.  
Je virevolte.  
En peine.

En peine depuis ce jour….

_Nous sommes les sirènes._

IL est venu nous trouver : un vénérable vieillard au regard pétillant, et à la voix chantante. Avec son pauvre accent, il nous a expliqué que la coupe des trois sorciers allait se dérouler à Hogwarts. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles.

_Loin des rivages, des hommes,_

Notre rôle serait – à nous, créatures marines – de retenir des « prisonniers », proies volontaires, pendant une heure au fond de l'eau, pendant que quatre sorciers viendraient les chercher…. Mais pas sans que nous les ayons embêtés un minimum…

_L'eau salée nous enchaîne_

Et c'est alors que je l'ai vue.  
Endormie.  
Ses cheveux flottant autour de son visage aux traits si fins.

_Entends-tu ma voix qui monte?  
Vers toi qui ne vois  
Que celles qui ont des jambes._

Entends à présent mon chant, qui monte vers le château la nuit. Oui, c'est pour toi que je chante. Pour toi que je pleure. Pour toi que je meurs…  
Toi qui n'approche même plus ton reflet de l'eau.  
Toi que je ne peux admirer qu'en souvenir.

_Entends-tu ma voix qui monte?_

Mais tu n'entends pas…  
Ou tu ne veux pas entendre.

_Vers toi qui regardes  
A la place d'écouter_

Reviens plus près….  
Je n'aurais pas dû tenter de t'entraîner avec moi dans mes profondeurs. Je le sais.  
Tu étais là, avec eux. Et elle. Et je me suis sentie mal… Jusqu'ici je me contentais de te regarder, assise au bord de mon lac.

_Ne vois pas mes écailles de poisson  
Si jolies_

Ton regard terrifié, horrifié, comme autant de poignards dans mon cœur.

_Mais qui ne te plaisent pas_

Les « créatures » marines ont un cœur. Une sirène peut aimer…  
Je t'aime.

* * *

Hermione, ça va ?  
- Harry ? Euh, oui… Écoute… Tu n'entends rien ?

_Écoute le chant des sirènes  
Écoute le chant des sirènes pour toi_

Le jeune homme tend l'oreille.  
- On dirait…  
- Une sirène qui chante… Et ce chant est…  
- Mélancolique ?  
- Oui. Je croyais être la seule à l'entendre.  
- Personne ne l'entend à part nous, 'Mione…  
- Tu sais pourquoi ?  
- Peut-être qu'elle s'adresse à toi…. Si c'est celle qui a essayé de t'enlever qui pleure…  
- Pourquoi tu l'entends toi aussi alors ?  
- Peut-être parce que je suis ton ami, et que je l'ai rencontrée deux fois, comme toi… Je ne sais pas…

_Écoute le chant des sirènes_

Pourquoi pleure t'elle pour moi ?  
- Il y a des choses qu'on ne saura jamais Mione…  
- Tu crois qu'elle m'en veut…  
- Non, je dirais plutôt qu'elle soupire….

_Écoute le chant des sirènes  
C'est ma voix_

Tu crois que … ?  
- Je crois que c'est ça….

* * *

Une jeune fille, le visage penché sur la surface de l'eau.  
Sous l'eau, un autre visage se superpose.  
La jeune fille n'a plus peur… Elle sait que la créature pourrait l'entraîner vers ces sombres profondeurs.  
Mais elle sait aussi que la créature ne le fera pas.  
Elle a compris au fond d'elle-même que la sirène ne lui veut pas de mal.

_Entends-tu les jambes de ma voix  
Qui courent vers toi  
Et se nouent autour de toi?_

Un chant monte, tendre.  
Hermione approche sa main de la surface de l'eau, la pose dessus. En dessous, la sirène fait de même.

_Entends-tu les jambes de ma voix  
Qui dansent pour toi_

Et plusieurs fois, elles se sont vues. Hermione a étudié le langage des sirènes, pour comprendre sa nouvelle amie. Et la sirène a appris d'Hermione les rudiments du langage humain.

_Et te gardent au creux de moi?_

Et un jour, …  
Juste un moment magique, quand les lèvres de la sirène effleurent celles de la jeune femme.  
Moment intense, et la sirène disparaît sous l'eau. Comme engloutie.  
Sa nouvelle amie…

_Ressens-tu l'étreinte de ma voix  
Longue voix vêtue de bas de soie ?_

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se relève. Serait-il possible qu'elle l'ait aimé ? Et que ça ait été réciproque ?  
Elle pleure, ses larmes tombent dans le lac.

Un jour. Deux jours.

Les larmes ne sèchent pas, mais elle doit s'en aller. Le cœur déchiré.  
Elle commence à s'éloigner, et entend des remous derrière elle…  
Comme si le lac éjectait quelque chose.  
Elle se retourne….

Au milieu d'une flaque d'eau, une jeune fille au regard d'eau et aux longs cheveux d'or est étendue.  
Sa sirène.  
Avec des jambes…

* * *

Zi End

* * *

**_Alla.  
Je ferai ptet une suite... Selon l'inspiration et les reviews._**


End file.
